


关于hito颁奖礼幕后的一些事

by Endless (Rainychung)



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 07:19:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14869217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainychung/pseuds/Endless





	关于hito颁奖礼幕后的一些事

在所有的采访都结束后，青峰和馥甄回到了自拍机前想要再玩一会儿，但这时从走廊的另一端来了一群即将登台的表演嘉宾，两人附近的工作人员都下意识地往两侧退开，好让他们能顺利通过狭窄的走廊。而随着身边的人一个个散开，青峰也逐渐看清了走在最前头的那人的模样，甚至不小心地对上了他的视线。

正在听工作人员叮嘱的阿信无意中看到了前方不远处的青峰，便友好地朝他微笑点头示意。而一开始并没有料到对方会注意到自己的青峰难免先愣了一下，但很快就反应过来回了他一个微笑。这时，五月天一行人已经快到走到青峰和馥甄的跟前，于是他们都往自拍机两侧后退了一步，把空间让出来以便他们通过。

“刚刚唱得很好哦。”突然，阿信的声音让青峰猛地抬头看他，“超赞的。”阿信笑着朝青峰竖起了大拇指，还有些俏皮地朝他眨了眨眼睛。

青峰有些意外又有些惊喜地看着他，过了半秒才回神地笑了起来：“谢谢。”

阿信轻笑着朝他招了招手，回头跟着工作人员往舞台那边走去。而一直没有说话的馥甄则有些好奇地看了看已经远去的五月天，然后又回头看了看青峰嘴边一直没有消失的笑容，忍不住道：

“你们关系很好嘛。”

“什么？”有些走神的青峰没太留意听馥甄都说了什么，在五月天的身影彻底消失在转角后才回头看向馥甄，“走吧，去看表演。”

“啊？不是要拍照吗？”一下子被转移了话题的馥甄一时没反应过来，但青峰早就已经拉着他往休息间走，丝毫不给她拒绝的权利。

“待会再拍吧，先看表演。”青峰说着越走越快，像是害怕赶不上开场一般。而跟在他身后的馥甄则因为长裙而走得有些踉跄，在第三次差点被绊倒之后终于忍不住抗议道：

“吴青峰你慢点啦！照顾一下老年人行不行！”

“啊抱歉，没事吧？”青峰这才停下脚步回头看了一眼馥甄，不过这时他们都已经回到休息间门口了。

“你有这么喜欢五月天哦？”很少见到青峰这么心急的馥甄好奇地问道。

“他们很好啊。”青峰避重就轻地笑道，跟在馥甄身后走进休息间把墙上的电视打开。

五月天只在晚上开场前彩排了一首歌，而那个时候他和馥甄都在休息间里开会，并没有看到他们的表演，所以对于他们今晚要演唱的曲目，青峰是完全不知情。但期待归期待，担心归担心，毕竟这五人昨天才刚结束新加坡的演唱会，紧接着又马不停蹄地赶回台北准备颁奖礼，中途怕是没有多少时间可以休息的。也不知道他们今晚要唱多少。想着青峰转头去看了一眼墙上的钟。看时间可能也就两到三首，如果是这样就还好——

从电视里传来的音乐声打断了青峰的思路，不愿意错过任何一秒的他立刻回头看向屏幕，所有的注意力都在瞬间集中在手里拿着麦克风的那个身影上。

他真的累了。

但只听了两句，青峰便可以感觉到阿信嗓音里的疲劳。于是担心在这一刻彻底盖过了期待，让青峰不自觉地双手紧握彼此。看着台上那人几乎用尽全力在极限的边缘徘徊，只有在真的唱不上去的时候才舍得转假音，青峰便觉得自己的心脏像是被捏紧了一般异常的难受，以至于当他们结束表演的时候，他几乎无法控制里的身体从休息间里跑了出去。

“抱歉我出去一下！”

从休息间到登台的通道，路途不远但青峰却越跑越快，可就在他看到阿信的瞬间，他就像是一辆突然熄火的车猛地停了下来，紧接着所有的情绪波动迅速涌上了大脑，冲毁他的理智让他如同当机一般杵在路中央一动不动。

我来干嘛啊。大脑一片空白的青峰突然觉得自己好傻。那么多媒体记者都在看着呢，我到底在干嘛啊。然而尽管归位的理智不断地告诉他快离开，但他的身体却不听使唤地一直停在原地看着阿信，仿佛被下了定身咒。

“不好意思等我一下。”而在青峰一露面就注意到他的阿信礼貌地打断了工作人员的话，紧接着小跑着来到青峰面前，“跟我来。”阿信把青峰带到走廊边的自动贩卖机后，暂时躲开其他工作人员好奇的目光。

被阿信带走的青峰稍微回了回神，但他只要一看到不远处都在往这边看的五月天其他团员，就还是大脑一片混乱，不知道自己该说什么。而且阿信站得离他太近了，青峰只要稍稍往前靠一靠，他的肩膀就会碰到阿信的手臂，这样的距离让他感到异常的紧张，只要他对上阿信的双眼，他就完全丧失了说话的能力。

“在休息间等我。”阿信对着青峰轻声道，眼前这人此刻呆呆的样子对他来说很是新鲜，但阿信必须克制住自己不要在那么多记者面前做出什么不适当的举动，只能暂时先让他离开，“我这边结束了就去找你，行吗？”

“唔……嗯……”还没完全理清思绪的青峰只是下意识地应了一声，他看着阿信朝他笑了笑，然后转身回到了团员身边。这时他才慢半拍地听清阿信刚才跟他说了什么，后知后觉地有些意外地看向了他的背影。

而阿信像是感受到了青峰的目光一样，正好也在这个时候回头看了一眼，见青峰还站在贩卖机旁边，便朝他摆了摆手示意他先回去，并用口型对他说了句“等我”。

读懂阿信唇语的青峰这才彻底回过神来，顿时有些尴尬地看了看身边的其他工作人员，紧接着低下头快步地离开这里，小跑着回到了休息室。

“你刚去哪了？”经纪人一看到他就问道，“馥甄说找不到你，我就跟她说你去做采访，让她先回去了。”

“啊，我……有点事。”青峰含糊道，“那个你们先回去吧，我还有点事，等下我自己回去就行。”

经纪人闻言皱起眉有些疑惑地看着青峰，但到底没有多问什么，因为他了解青峰的为人，如果他想一个人呆着，还是让他一个人呆着最好。

“行，那我们先把东西拿回去，你的包就留给你自己拿了。”经纪人一边说一边示意造型师和化妆师收拾东西准备离开，“记住和记者说话的时候要小心。”

“知道了，你们回去吧。”青峰点头道。

“还有，回去的时候记得打我留给你的那个电话，让司机来接你。”

“好好好，快回去休息吧，晚安。”青峰有些无奈地笑道。

“到家之后记得给我发个语音！”被推出门的经纪人不忘最后再叮嘱一句，然后才安心地和其他工作人员一起离开。

青峰笑着目送他们离开，然后关门回到房间里，拿出手机给馥甄发了几条消息道歉，然后又和她稍微聊了一会儿。这次的演出对于他们两人来说其实都是压力很大的一件事，尽管工作强度不高，但他们依然感到很紧张很疲累，现在好不容易顺利结束，馥甄理所当然地都想要好好休息，所以才刚聊了一小会，她就和青峰说了晚安。

青峰看着自己的手机屏幕微微叹了口气，然后又看了一眼墙上的钟。其实他本来是想用聊天来打发时间的，但现在这个计划是行不通了。墙上的电视只能连通舞台的直播摄像头，并不能观看电视频道，所以也没什么用。于是青峰只好点开脸书和ins之类的app，一个接着一个翻看。但很快，他实在是无聊到不行地扔下了手机从沙发上站起来，盯着墙上的秒针希望它能走得快一些。

走廊外工作人员的声音渐渐地小了，看样子大家都已经收拾好东西陆续离开。而一想到也许其他艺人都走了只剩他一个，青峰就忍不住紧张了起来。

他真的会来吗？

突然的不安让青峰下意识地在房间里走动了起来，时间现在已经过去将近半个小时了，就算是有采访也应该早就结束了吧。

会不会只是开玩笑而已，毕竟他们之前都没有过这样的互动——

青峰摇了摇头把这个想法从脑子里丢出去，阿信不是那样的人，可能只是被其他的事耽搁了吧。想着他重新在沙发上坐下，再次盯着墙上的钟，但这一次他却希望它不要走得那么快了。

叩叩——

听到敲门声的青峰立刻从沙发上站了起来大步走去开门。

“学长……”他真的来了。看着面前的阿信，青峰有些意外但又松了一口气。

“嗨。”门外的阿信对着他笑了笑，大步跨进了房间里然后顺手把门给带上了，“不好意思，刚刚在房间里开了个小会，你是不是等很久了？”

“还好。”青峰回道，不知怎么地总想往后退一步和阿信拉开距离，大概是一时不习惯这样和他单独相处。

“那你有什么想跟我说的就说吧，现在没有记者跟外人，你不用顾忌了。”

“呃……其实……”青峰有些窘迫地看着阿信，他没有料到对方会这么直接地问他这个。

“你刚刚跑得那么着急，难道不是有话要跟我说吗？”看青峰这个尴尬的样子，阿信忍不住有些疑惑了起来，“还是说我会错意了，你其实不是来找我的？”

“没有没有，我是去找你的。”青峰连忙道，“但是……我……我没想好我要说什么……”说着说着青峰就忍不住尴尬地低下了头。

“欸～”阿信有些好奇地勾了勾嘴角，忍不住往前走了半步，小声问道，“那你干嘛跑这么快，就这么想见我哦？”

“不是啦！”青峰下意识否认道，但又怕阿信会错意，所以紧接着解释道，“我就是……觉得你好像很累，想来看看你怎么样了……”

阿信闻言有些意外地眨了眨眼睛，忍不住调侃道：“原来你这么关心我哦？”

“我没有别的意思！学长你别多想。”青峰有些紧张地解释道。

“那如果我就是要多想呢？”阿信说着又往前走了一步，突然被拉近的距离让青峰下意识地想要后退，但他才动了一下，他的后腰就已经靠上了桌沿，显然已经无路可退了。

同样发现青峰已经不能继续躲下去的阿信干脆再往前半步，直接消灭掉他们之间最后的一点空隙。青峰无意识地抓紧了身后的桌子，看向阿信的双眼里写满了紧张，但也有一些或许连他自己都没有觉察到的期待，可是阿信看到了。于是他忍不住勾起了嘴角，试探性地微微前倾着上半身，一只手撑在桌子上，一只手慢慢地靠近了青峰的脸，轻轻地蹭了蹭他的脸颊。

被困住的青峰像一只受惊的小猫那般抖了抖，但却没有躲开，而是像害羞了一般低下头躲开了阿信的视线。这种仿佛默许他的接近的回应让阿信受到了鼓舞，于是他大胆地把手贴上青峰的脸，用指腹温柔地抚摸着他的脸颊，尔后慢慢地抬起他的下巴，低下头去碰了碰他的嘴唇。

没有料到这个的青峰瞬间瞪大了眼睛，但很快阿信再度贴上来的嘴唇就打断了他所有的思考，让他只能呆站在原地。这一次，阿信干脆搂住了他的腰把他抱进了怀里，很少和别人这样亲密接触的青峰本能地把手抵在了阿信胸前想要推开他，但只要他的视线对上了阿信的双眼，他就不知为何像是突然失去了所有的力气。

学长，阿信学长，在亲他……

“唔！”突然蹭过嘴唇的湿润感让青峰意外地轻哼了一声，这对于他来说过于刺激的触碰使他不自觉地用力推了推阿信的肩膀。但这时环在青峰腰上的手臂突然收紧了，同时他脸侧的手也挪到了他的脑后，导致青峰不但没能推开阿信反而被抱得更紧了。

“嗯……唔……”被入侵的感觉是完全陌生但又让人兴奋的，这种久违的悸动感让青峰有些羞耻地红了耳朵，他不知所措地攒紧了阿信的衣服，慌张的双眼不停地往身侧看去就是想要躲避阿信那过于直白灼热的眼神。

“学弟你很可爱嘛。”阿信轻笑着低语道，那挑逗的语气让青峰瞬间红了脖子，终于忍不住闭上眼扮起了鸵鸟。看着面前这人难得害羞成这样，阿信实在是忍不住想要安抚一下他但又想要再欺负他一下，于是他再度捧起青峰的脸吻了上去，先是试探性地舔了舔他的嘴唇，见他反应不再那么激烈后便大胆地探进他的口腔，邀请般地点了点他的舌尖。

尝过甜头之后的身体很快就诚实地给出了阿信想要的回应，即使青峰的动作依然带着他天生的那种小心翼翼，但谁能说这不是另一种让人心动的青涩呢。阿信对青峰了解不算很多，因为他们的确不常来往，但在他所有的记忆和印象里，青峰不是一个喜欢和别人有过多肢体接触的人，这么些年来似乎也一直是一个人过的，所以极有可能，他在情爱这方面的经验是屈指可数，甚至从来没尝试过和男生之间发生这样的亲密举动。而只要一想到这个，阿信就忍不住有些激动起来——他喜欢青峰，包括朋友之间的关心，学长对学弟的关照，前辈对后辈的欣赏，还有单纯生理意义上的渴望，但最重要的是，他知道这种喜欢是双向的。

阿信轻咬着青峰的下唇放开了他，被吻得有些迷糊的青峰本能地抬头去追寻他的目光，那不加掩饰的渴望看得阿信心头发痒，诱惑着他再次低头啄了啄青峰的嘴唇。这一次，怀里的人终于不再闪躲而是主动地抬起头迎合他，抵在阿信胸前的手也终于环上了他的脖子，进一步拉紧彼此的距离。

“我明天休息。”在换气的空档，阿信贴着青峰的嘴唇低声道。

“那……你要不要……来我家？”

“好。”阿信爽快地答应了，然后放开了青峰，“我先回去收拾一下东西，去停车场等我好吗。”

青峰轻轻嗯了一声，阿信低头最后再亲了他一下便转身离开了休息室。看着房间的门被打开又关上，青峰不知怎么地突然又有些不安。他低下头用指尖碰了碰自己的嘴唇，还是不敢相信刚才发生过的一切。而且刚刚的对话都是什么啊，他们这是要……青峰不敢想下去，莫名的羞耻和不安让他整个人都有些慌张。他快步走到沙发边坐下，看了一旁早就被收拾好的背包一眼，然后又看向了墙上的钟。紧接着他把背包拿过来抱在了怀里，盯着墙上的秒针龟速般地转过了一圈后才站起身来。然而等到他走到门边时又犹豫了。

开弓没有回头箭。

青峰有些畏缩地把手收起来，背过身去靠在门上深呼吸了几口气试图让自己冷静下来。但不知为何，阿信留在他身上的每一个触碰的痕迹依然那么清晰，仿佛他此刻还在这里，在某个他没有注意到的角落注视着他。已经没办法不受影响地独立思考的青峰有些不知所措地蹲了下来，墙上的秒针不知什么时候突然转过了两圈，就好像时间突然长出翅膀飞了起来。

嗡——

突然口袋里的手机抖了一下，青峰急切地把它掏了出来，却在看清一闪而过的发信人名字后不敢点开屏幕了。是阿信。是不是——

青峰咬了咬嘴唇终止了自己的胡思乱想，紧接着他深吸了一口气还是决定点开屏幕。

我在A区的停车场，别走错了哦。

青峰愣了一下，盯着这条讯息来回读了三遍，紧接着像是突然惊醒一般从地上站起来打开门跑了出去。阿信已经在等他了。当青峰推开消防门到达停车场时，几乎只剩下一辆车停在里面，而给他发讯息的人就靠在车门上等他。

“对不起。”青峰小跑着来到阿信面前，“你等很久了吗？”

“还好，上车吧。”阿信笑着给青峰打开车门，然后走到另一边坐到驾驶座上，“待会你给我指路吧。”

“嗯。”青峰说着系好了安全带，抱紧了怀里的背包。他努力控制着自己双眼目视前方不要到处乱看，却又敌不过好奇心小心地打量起阿信的车内摆设，但其实除了后视镜上的那个小巧精致的平安符外，车内并没有其他的装饰物。

夜深的台北比起白天时安静了一些，路上的车也少了许多，因此从小巨蛋回到青峰家里，也不过花了十来分钟而已。但由于两人一路上都没怎么说话，导致青峰一度觉得气氛尴尬了起来，甚至当他站在自己家门前给阿信开门的时候，他都在犹豫着今晚到底要不要继续下去。然而青峰没想到的是，他上一秒才刚跟着阿信走进屋子，下一秒就被他按在门上吻住了。

也许是因为终于回到了没有监控没有外人的私人地方，阿信的动作比起刚才要放肆许多。他先是双手捧起青峰的脸，指尖暧昧地描摹地他下颚的曲线，然后逐渐下滑抚过他的颈侧，接着他的手在他的肩上滑过，顺势脱下了他的外套。

“先……洗澡吧……”

“嗯。”阿信应了一声，后退了一步让青峰给他带路，然后转到他身后，一边搂着他的腰一边低头去吻他的脖子。阵阵的酥麻让青峰意外地知道原来自己的脖子这么敏感，他努力地抿着嘴唇强忍住喉间的呻吟，但越来越重的吮吻还是让他不自觉地开始喘息出声。

感觉到怀里的人开始情动的阿信微微抬头去看青峰泛红的脸，紧接着他便用力地在青峰的颈窝处吸了一下，强烈的快感刺激让青峰没忍住呻吟了一声，他本能地推了推阿信的脑袋，却发现自己的四肢酸软无力。

“不要——唔，吻痕——”

“就一个。”阿信说着舔了舔那个被他制造出来的紫红色印记，然后抬起头掰过青峰的脸吻上了他的唇。青峰微微地叹息了一声抬起头顺从地配合着阿信，他的手蹭过阿信的脖子勾住他的后颈，任由阿信解开他胸前的纽扣，把手探进他的领口抚摸他的身体。

最后他们都不知道自己是怎么走到浴室里去的。不能弄坏的表演服在客厅的地面上散落开来，从房间里跑出来的泡泡好奇地这里闻闻那里看看，紧接着又被从浴室里传出来的水声吸引了注意力，好奇地跑过去趴在门边用爪子扒了扒门缝。

听到有声响从门外传来的阿信有些好奇地往那边看了看，紧接着他才想起青峰家里似乎养了一只猫。

“是你家的猫吗？”

“嗯……不用管唔……”青峰点了点头承认道，但他的话还没来得及说完，就被阿信的吻给打断了。

温热的水流从两人的头顶浇下打湿了他们的身体，褪去了所有的包装或伪装后，他们面对着最真实赤裸的彼此表露出不加掩饰的渴求。这种感情究竟是从何时开始的，没有人知道，因何而起的，也无人知晓。或许就是因为他们太过不同，太过陌生，才会对对方产生这种复杂的好奇心，想要窥探对方的秘密世界，想要看到对方不为人知的一面，想要了解最真实的每一个细节

——比如，面前的这个人深陷情欲的时候，究竟会露出怎样的表情？

阿信低头看着蹲在他身前的青峰，期待却又犹豫，他抚摸着那人的脸，依然不敢置信地看着他张嘴将自己含进了嘴里。青峰不擅长口交，他当然不擅长了，因为这是他的第一次。但光是他眯着眼睛卖力地舔弄吞吐他的画面，就已经给阿信带来足够的刺激了。

“靠——”一个没有预料到的深喉刺激让阿信忍不住低骂了一声，强烈的快感刺激让他情不自禁地把手按在了青峰的脑袋上，但并没有真的用力。然而青峰却意识到了阿信的渴求，于是他才刚刚把头抬起来一点，又再度闭上眼将他一口气吞到了最里面。

阿信低吟了一声不自觉地收紧了身上的肌肉，青峰的肺活量很大，这意味着他可以长时间吞入他的阴茎给予他全方位的刺激享受。再加上他的喉咙深处的肌肉因长年的锻炼而比普通人要坚韧有力得多，因此当它们紧贴着阿信敏感的前端收缩挤压时，那一阵又一阵接连不断的舒爽刺激时他以前从来没有体会过的。

“嗯……唔……我这样……你会舒服吗？”第一次做这个的青峰有些不确定地问道，虽然从阿信勃起的程度来看，他觉得自己应该还算做得不错的。

“别停。”阿信没有直接回应，只是按了按青峰的嘴唇示意他张开嘴，然后再度插进他温热湿润的口腔里。

青峰含住阿信的头部轻轻吮吸着，又用舌头去舔弄他敏感的铃口。经过刚才的一番实践后，他显然已经逐渐掌握了技巧和规律。阿信靠在墙上低头欣赏着这或许真的过于色情的一幕，他不否认自己曾经想象过青峰给他口交时的模样，他也承认在他能想象到的所有画面里，没有任何一个比得上眼前的真实。

生理加上心理的双重刺激让阿信很快就有了射精的欲望，他皱着眉微微用力地抓了抓青峰的头发，示意他将自己吐出来，然而不知道青峰是会错意还是他本身就没打算要这么做，他不但没有放开阿信反而埋头将他吞得更深了，甚至仿佛在催促他一般不断地收缩着喉咙挤压着他的头部。阿信仰起头急促地吸进一口气，到底是没忍住直接射进了青峰的嘴里。

“咳……咳咳……”被小小呛到了的青峰红着脸吐出了阿信半硬的分身，弥漫在口腔中的腥味让他感到一阵兴奋但又羞耻。他知道阿信不想射在他的嘴里，但他不介意，倒不如说，他有那么一点点渴望着这个，出于好奇，也出于一种扭曲的占有欲。

“好喝吗？”而看出了青峰这种想法的阿信故意问道，他抓住青峰的手将他拉起来，略显凶狠地咬上了他的嘴唇，仿佛在惩罚他的不听话。轻微的血腥味在两人的唇角弥漫开来，被咬破了嘴唇的青峰没忍住轻哼了一声，但也没有推开阿信反而更加热情地回应他这个吻。这种像是嗜虐的表现让阿信心头一颤，他放开青峰将他翻过去压在墙上，顺着他的耳尖一路吻到他的后颈，没忍住在他的颈窝处又留下了一个深红的吻痕。

“不如就让所有人都知道吧。”阿信贴着青峰的耳边低声道，沾了润滑剂的手指抵住青峰的后穴，一点一点地往里推进着，“让大家都看看你身上的吻痕。”

“不……”青峰本能地有些恐惧道，然而阿信突然曲起的手指却让他瞬间失声。那陌生的如同电流窜过一般的激烈快感使他本能地开始颤抖起来，随着阿信时轻时重的按压，他的身体也跟着一抽一抽地开始收缩。

“记住这里，这就是你的前列腺。”阿信一边说加入了第二根手指，用指腹按着那一块敏感的地方前后磨蹭着，“舒服吗？”

青峰红着脸胡乱地应了一声，逐渐堆积起来的快感让他本能地开始夹紧体内的手指，然而敏感的身体却没有因此感到满足，反而徒生出越来越明显的空虚感，迫使着青峰主动摆起腰来在阿信的手上操着自己。

但还是不够。

“学长……嗯……我……”青峰咬着嘴唇颤抖着发出了声音，但强烈的羞耻心让他没能顺利地把话说完。

“怎么了？”阿信有些坏心地问道，同时往青峰体内塞入了第三根手指，小心地撑开他狭窄的穴口并试探着往里深入。

“你……唔……你进来吧……”

“我已经进去了啊。”

“不是手指……我要……那个……”青峰红着脸小声道，似乎说出这句话已经用光了他一辈子的勇气。

阿信勾起唇角笑了笑，忍不住最后再逗一逗他这个可爱的小学弟：“学弟你真的很贪心欸。”

“我才没有……唔！嗯……啊……”和手指完全不同的热度撑开了青峰的身体一点点地进入到深处，轻微的不适感带着断续的酥麻快感慢慢地侵蚀着青峰的神经，直到阿信完全进入了他的身体，然后突然退出又用力地挺进。

第一次尝试这种愉悦快感的青峰无法自控地呻吟出声，随着阿信不断加大的动作幅度，越来越强烈的快感迅速堆积起来，让他本能地开始收紧肌肉吸住体内的阴茎。因此被紧致的嫩肉包住不断挤压按摩的阿信忍不住低吟了一声，那舒爽的快感促使他加快了动作节奏以获取更多的极致享受。

肉体相互碰撞的声音夹杂着轻微的水声在狭小的浴室里清晰地回荡着，青峰无力地趴在墙上承受着来自身后的挺动，每当阿信用力地蹭过他的前列腺直顶入深处的时候，那如同火花绽放的强烈刺激都会让他整个人猛地一缩，仿佛舍不得阿信抽出去一般紧紧地绞住他不放。

“啧，你也太紧了。”阿信轻哼了一声用力抽出自己的阴茎又狠狠地此插入，他借由大开大合的动作把青峰过于紧致的身体操松，直到他已经无法跟上自己的节奏而收紧肌肉，才又扣住他的腰猛地顶到了最深处，并抵住那战栗着的敏感点不停地按压打转。

“唔！——”青峰只来得及发出一声短促的呻吟就被过于激烈的快感夺走了声音，从未被侵犯过的身体因为这陌生的快感而首度尝到了愉悦的滋味，贪婪的嫩肉不餍足包住硕大的龟头挤压吮吸着。这一刻，他的身体仿佛被阿信操出了他专属的模样，随着他每一次轻微的挺动，他都能感觉到出那些凸起的血管是如何用力地蹭过他的肠壁抚平每一道皱褶的。

“舒服吗？”阿信咬住青峰的耳朵问道，他用手抱起他的上半身让他靠在自己胸前，指尖却依然不安分地捏住他的乳头揉弄着。

“舒……舒服……啊……”粗壮的阴茎再度狠狠地顶上了他的前列腺让青峰本能地叫了出声，他用力地抓住阿信的手腕来支撑自己的身体，然而不断累积的快感却不停吞噬着他的体力，发软的双腿已经无法承受他的体重，若不是阿信一直抱着他，他根本无法维持站立的姿势。

“头转过来。”阿信一边说一边亲了亲青峰脸颊，然后侧头吻上了他的唇。青峰用鼻子叹息了一声，伸出一只手搂住阿信的脖子，像缺水的鱼一般贪婪地吮吸着阿信的舌尖。但很快他的节奏就被身后挺动的节奏给打断了。阿信紧抱着青峰的腰一下又一下快速地顶弄着他的敏感点，骤雨般的袭击把青峰的呻吟打的支离破碎，他甚至都没办法维持正常的呼吸节奏，只能不停地张大嘴努力地吸入新鲜空气。

“慢点……慢……唔……”从未试过这样完全失控的青峰本能地有些恐惧道，他本能地试图放松身体较轻刺激，却反而方便了阿信插入到更深的地方。过激的快感在瞬间集中了青峰的小腹，他猛地收紧了身体用力地咬住了阿信的根部，让阿信差点没忍住直接射了出来。

“你真的很会吸欸，不管是上面这张嘴还是下面这张嘴。”阿信咬住青峰的耳垂低声道，满意地看着他瞬间红透了一张脸。阿信于是轻轻咬了咬青峰的脸颊，然后握住他身前的挺立慢慢地套弄起来。早就已经硬得不行的青峰因他的这个触碰发出了难耐又享受的喘息声。陌生的触感使他变得更加容易兴奋，即使他不愿意承认，但的确在阿信随意套弄了几下后他便已经开始滴出了前液，甚至有了想要射精的欲望。

感觉到怀里的人因为濒临高潮而开始颤抖，阿信便也配合着加快了手上的速度。由于常年不和他人有过多的肢体接触，所以青峰的身体对于陌生的触碰都很敏感，再加上此刻他体内体外所有的敏感点都同时被刺激着，因此没过多久，他便呻吟着在阿信手中射了出来。同时，因高潮而收紧的后穴也吸得阿信头皮一阵发麻，他咬着牙关抽出青峰的身体，紧贴着他的臀缝来回用力地蹭了两下，便也跟着射了出来。

沾了一身精液的两人粗喘着站在莲蓬头下冲身，阿信扶住青峰的肩膀将他转了过来，低头再度吻上了他的双唇仔细吮吸着。已经有些餍足的青峰慵懒地抱住阿信的背，像是听话的猫咪一般舔弄着他的嘴唇和舌尖，当阿信热情地卷住他的舌头时也顺从地回应着他。

一个吻结束后，阿信关了莲蓬头，从架子上扯下来毛巾随意地裹住了两人的身体，便抱着青峰离开了浴室往卧室走去。

趴在枕头上打盹的泡泡被陌生的脚步声惊醒，紧接着就被坐上床的两人挤得直接掉到了地上去。

“喵！”不满的猫咪跳上了床头柜对着两人抗议一声，但躺在床上的青峰已经被阿信的吻撩拨再度陷入了情欲之中，根本没有闲心去管泡泡。被无视了的猫咪歪了歪头像是有些好奇地看了一眼床上的青峰，接着又转头去看那个它不认识的阿信，最后干脆趴在了台灯前一动不动地盯着床上的两人。

再度被进入的青峰仰起头发出一声尾音轻颤的呻吟，被分开的双腿不由自主地夹紧了阿信的腰，然而被抬高的下半身却让他找不到支撑点，只能任由阿信掌控着全部的节奏。

终于能好好看清青峰在做爱时的表情的阿信忍不住用手指去描摹他的脸部轮廓，这时一个毛茸茸脑袋突然从旁边凑了上来，阿信这才注意到房间里还有一只猫，便伸手去摸了摸它的脑袋。

“学弟，你家的猫好像对我们正在做的事很感兴趣欸。”

“不要……管它啦……唔……”青峰闻言有些害羞地捂住了脸，却没想到泡泡跑了过来用鼻子拱了拱他的手指，“泡泡下去……”青峰用手稍稍推开了泡泡，但猫咪非常灵活地跳到了他的枕头上乖巧地蹲坐在一个青峰碰不到的角度。

“要不就让它看吧？”阿信说着俯下身子亲了亲青峰的嘴唇，然后顺着他的下巴一路吻到脖子再到胸口。

青峰的视线本能地跟着阿信的嘴唇一路下移，但当他看到阿信张嘴含住了他的乳头时，强烈的羞耻心就让青峰不得不闭上眼长吟了一声。阿信轻笑着吸了吸青峰的乳尖，又转去玩弄另一边的肉粒。零碎的吻痕随着他的动作落在了青峰的胸前，尔后阿信再度抬头吻了吻他的嘴唇，接着便把人从床上拉起，让他坐在自己的大腿上。

这样的体位让阿信轻易地插入到了深处，随着他每一次自下而上的挺动，青峰都忍不住发出了颤抖的呻吟，听得阿信心头发痒，只想要操得更狠。胸前的如同再一次被咬住的青峰本能地叫了出声，然而阿信紧紧按在他后背上的手却让他无法逃开这样的玩弄。一波接着一波强烈的快感袭上大脑，然而青峰只能被动地承受着，难耐地发出一声夹杂着哭腔的呻吟。

“别咬……唔……学长……不要……”轻微的疼痛刺激着青峰发酸的鼻子，然而他越是恳求阿信却反而吸得更用力，仿佛就是在故意欺负他一般。

“学长……不要……啊……不要吸了……”羞耻夹杂着轻微的委屈让青峰被生理眼泪模糊视线，他咬紧嘴唇强忍住眼泪，却还是被阿信的又一个用力吮吸刺激得哭了出来。

“学弟你真的很容易哭欸。”阿信笑着舔了舔青峰的眼角，却被对方用力地推开了。

“你就是故意的吧！”青峰又羞又恼地擦了擦眼睛道。

“这么说也没错，我就是想操哭你。”阿信说着再度把青峰放倒在床上，拉起他的一条腿挂在手上，然后拉开他的另一条腿，露出两人结合的地方，盯着那个被他撑开的穴口狠狠地操干了起来。

瞬间被快感席卷的青峰还没来得及抗议就已经沦陷了，尝过一次甜头的身体已经牢牢地记住了快乐的滋味，即使青峰没有打算这么做，他的身体都非常诚实地接纳了阿信的给予他的所有，甚至在他退出时还依依不舍地挽留了起来。淫乱的呻吟声不受控制地从唇角溢出，即使青峰用手捂住嘴巴都无法抵挡它们传入阿信的耳朵里。因此感到越发羞耻的青峰干脆抓起一旁的枕头捂住脸，但没多久阿信就从他手里把枕头抽掉，甚至直接抓住他的两只手按在床上，不让他再有机会把自己的脸藏起来。

“让我看。”阿信看着青峰眼睛柔声道，“让我看看你为我高潮的样子。”

“唔——！”过于直白的话语让青峰顿时失去了言语的能力，他本能地想要躲开阿信的目光把自己藏起来，但他的视线却无法从阿信的双眼移开——他恐惧被对方看穿他的一切，却又渴望能看到对方的一切。

阿信看着青峰眼中不加掩饰的诉求，忍不住低头吻了吻他的眉心。

“吴青峰。”阿信直视着青峰的双眼但，“你喜欢我吗？”

“！？”青峰的呼吸几乎在一瞬间停止，他瞪大了眼睛看着阿信，张了张嘴却一个字也说不出来。

喜欢，很喜欢，喜欢到快无可救药了。

“很好，因为我也喜欢你。”阿信笑着低下头吻住了青峰的嘴唇，被告白的人愣了半秒才终于反应过来，却依然觉得自己像是在梦里一半不敢去相信。

这，不应该只是一夜情而已吗？他，真的没有在做梦——

突然响起的闹铃声把青峰从床上惊醒，极少被这样吵醒的他连忙按停了闹钟，有些心慌地看了看四周。是他的家，是他的房间，但是……

他不在。

青峰不知道自己该不该感到失落，毕竟这样类似的梦他做过太多次了，多到他已经习惯了这种梦醒一场空的日常。只是，这一次的这个梦，也太真实了点，让他差一点就——

“学弟你真的很爱睡懒觉——嗯？你醒啦？”

突然出现在房门的阿信让青峰整个人呆在了床上。

“我还以为你又没听到闹钟，你知道吗刚刚那都是第十个了。”阿信说着走进房间里，却发现床上的青峰好像哪里不对，“怎么了？我脸上有东西吗？”

“不是，我——”被问话的青峰猛地回了回神，偷偷地在被子底下掐了自己一下，“嘶——”会痛，他没有在做梦。

“醒了就起来吧，我做了早餐。”阿信说着拍了拍青峰的头，招呼着一旁的泡泡一起离开了房间。

青峰眨了眨眼睛，慢吞吞地从床上爬起来，然后就被后腰传来的一阵酸痛折磨得差点没站稳。

他们，真的做了？

青峰想着红了红耳朵，用手揉了揉腰后便离开了房间，然后一眼就看到了茶几上被叠好的两套衣服，一浅一深，分别是他的和阿信的。

“刷牙了吗？我把早餐端出来咯？”

“我现在去！”

青峰走进浴室，看着那个还沾着水珠的杯子和一次性牙刷眨了眨眼睛，紧接着拿起自己的洗刷杯快速刷了个牙。用水冲了一下脸后，他回头从架子上抽下毛巾擦脸，接着发现平时放在最上面的两条厚浴巾都不见了。

“好了吗？”阿信从浴室门外探头进来，青峰下意识地转头去看他，才发现他身上穿的是自己的衣服，不过都是他以前买大了丢在柜子底下积灰的那些。

“你——我们——呃——”青峰对着阿信断断续续道，想问点什么确认一下，却又不知道该问些什么。

“你今天怎么了？”阿信有些好奇地走进浴室，顺手帮青峰理了理有些凌乱的头发，“昨晚没睡好吗？”

“不是，就是——我们——嗯——”青峰抓了抓脑袋，却依然不知道该如何开口。

“吴青峰。”觉得自己看出了什么端倪的阿信眯起眼睛道，“你该不会睡完了就不认账了吧？”

“不是啦！”青峰连忙否认道，“我只是——以为——我不确定——”

“我们是不是真的睡了？”阿信接话道。

青峰红了红耳朵，没敢承认。

“学弟啊。”阿信忍不住笑了笑，“你要是不记得，或者不确定，或者不相信昨晚发生的事，我们可以再做一次，反正我这两天都休息。”

“谁要再做一次，你是流氓吗。”青峰红着脸推开了阿信走出浴室，但一边走却忍不住一边笑了起来。

是真的，都是真的。

刚做好的菜粥在碗里冒着香气，热腾腾的面条被筷子从锅里夹到了汤碗中，韭黄的香味随着面汤的倒出而飘散到空气中。青峰坐在桌前看阿信整理好所有的碗筷，突然觉得自己好像交了个不得了的男朋友。

“我都不知道你会做饭。”青峰咬着筷子道。

“我只会做简单的。”阿信捧起碗喝了口粥道。

青峰夹起面条放进嘴里嚼了两口，觉得这貌似跟吴妈妈做的不相上下地好吃。

“有什么是你不会的吗？”作为一个厨艺十级残废者，青峰觉得自己受到了打击。

阿信眨眨眼睛，思考了一下青峰这句话问的到底是“有什么菜是你不会的”还是“有什么事情是你不会的”。

“我不会弹钢琴。”

青峰闻言没忍住笑了笑，紧接着又有些害羞地低下头去吃面。坐在他对面的阿信见青峰这个反应就知道他没猜错答案，于是忍不住接着调侃道：

“你要不教我弹钢琴呗。”

“不要。”青峰迅速拒绝道，“我很贵的，你请不起。”

“可是……我还蛮有钱的欸……”

“我看起来很穷吗？”青峰忍不住道。

“你自己说你倾家荡产了啊。”阿信笑道。

青峰一时语塞，无法反驳。

“怎么样，要不我来包养你呗。”阿信托着腮继续调戏道。

“真以为自己是霸道总裁啊，电视剧看多了吧你。”青峰毫不留情地拒绝道。

“但我真的是总裁啊，虽然公司比较小就是了。”阿信忍笑道。

“……”妈的，这天没法聊了。

“好啦好啦我开玩笑的啦，吃早餐。”眼看青峰马上就准备拿筷子丢他的阿信连忙道，还不忘讨好地给他碗里夹一些面条。

“其实很多你会的我都不会啦。”阿信看着青峰道，“所以别想太多。”

“我没有在意这个啦。”青峰咬着筷子道，“只是……”你真的很优秀。

“你也一样。”阿信柔声笑道。

“为什么你总是能知道我在想什么？”青峰忍不住问道。

“可能是因为我真的太喜欢你了吧。”阿信笑着回道。

青峰闻言愣了愣，紧接着忍不住咬着筷子笑了起来。

 

完


End file.
